


By Babbling Rivers

by Nullum_Nocte_10



Series: Sly Foxes and Loyal Wolfhounds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Boys In Love, Creature Fic, Creature Theodore Nott, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gladion Is Needy and Adores Being Submissive For Once, Good Theodore Nott, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Ravenclaw Theodore Nott, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, Theodore Is a Water Demon, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullum_Nocte_10/pseuds/Nullum_Nocte_10
Summary: Gladion starts to learn that he's allowed to have feelings for other people, what happens when these "new found feelings" of his are for someone who isn't human though? Well, maybe, just maybe he'll be able to find out. In this short fic there's love, learning about yourself, and that there will always be more things hidden under the surface then you could ever imagine.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Theodore Nott, Gladion Aether/Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott/Gladion Aether
Series: Sly Foxes and Loyal Wolfhounds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486379





	By Babbling Rivers

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is not complete! I just wanted to post it given that I'm cleaning out my old doc's to make a bit more room for the newer things I'm writing. I'm unsure if I will ever finish this one but I remember having fun writing it so maybe, just maybe I will be able to come back to this one day. If you want this dated I can freely admit I wrote this around the time that the shape of water was coming out (or was already in theaters?) because I too love fish-men... What can I say, I'm a man with particular tastes.

Gladion had been going into the forbidden forest ever since he was thirteen years old. It was back when he was young and unafraid even knowing that entry towards the woods was prohibited he felt the rules were hypocritical. Being that if the forest was so dangerous then why send students out into them? It was with that logic when he had made the leap and ever since then the forest had become one of his top places to practice spells. Most wouldn't think that he of all people would go into a forest. Forest were dirty, dangerous, and chaotic, no son of Lusamine Aether would ever dare enter; his mother with being known as obsessively orderly by everyone and thing in existence. In her search for perfection, he too had been forced into that rule or left to face the dire consciences. That lead others to believe he was just like his mother, his appearance not helping in the matter as he appeared to be her copy in all ways besides sex. They were both tall, with light blond hair and dark green eyes, both cutting a willowy visage with long fingers. He hated this fact, and it was as if eyes were everywhere within the castle judging him against her. To truly see if he was like her, expecting him to say or do something that she would.

The forest had eyes too but none that saw him as her, it's why he loved it here. He was his own person within these closely knitted trees. Just another boy, another wizard exploring the forest letting the heavy feeling of the ancient age of the place weigh upon him.

Ignoring the crunch of breaking twigs, (and quite possibly stray bones from long-forgotten meals) he went deeper into the forbidden forest. His Laurel wand vibrated in excitement within his hand, he was almost able to taste the crackling of lightning in the air. Amused he murmured, glancing at it, "you know that water is Slytherins element not lightening." His wand obviously didn't answer, it may have been sentient but not enough to even remotely hold a conversation unlike the wand from American legends. Still, it sent a jolt through its wood and into his hand making him hiss in shock.

"Okay, okay I get it," he grumbled to himself. "I won't insult you any more about your elemental calling. You know as well as I that lightening is mine as well, don't you?" His wand only hummed a teasing note before falling silent. With a heavy sigh, then a shake of his head he trudged on his heart still being far faster than normal from the shock.

Deeper and deeper still he trudged having gone off the beaten path something he's never done. Never before had he even thought of crossing the silent line of safety and that's where he found it.

A river.

There wasn't suppose to be one. The forest, or what was known of the inside of it was purely suppose to be woodland. Then again this was Hogwarts. Hogwarts always held surprises and even if one claimed to know all of its secrets it'd still have a million more hidden away within its walls. And apparently, secrets are hidden out of said walls as well.

Gladion slowed as he drew closer, lith frame easily hidden behind the thick trees as he swore he heard splashing. He froze noticing a figure coming out from the water on the opposite side of the river to stand next to it. His eyes widened at the sight before him the hair on his arms standing on end; It wasn't a human. They were person-shaped for sure but their skin, (scales? They shimmered in the low light cutting through the leaves, whatever they were) was greenish in color, gills running across where their ribs were. Their back was to him, leaving him gasping for more details of this mysterious person, watching as the muscles of their back rippled as they stretched their arms above their head. Unbeknownst to him, he started to creep closer to get a better look, eyes never leaving their form. Water droplets slowly rolled down their toned body his eyes following them, subconsciously taking note of just how shapely their legs were. They were strong for sure, they must have been for their strength and flexibility spoke of their athleticism. He felt his face flush at the low animalistic groan that escaped them, from their stretching. He had to do a double-take as he for a heart-stopping moment thought the other was naked. It was with huge relief that he found that no he wasn't intently staring at a naked person. (is what he's doing now any better, though? This was very creepy...) The shorts that they happened to wear were a lighter shade of green then their skin. Enough to trick him at first once he took notice but not for long. Said shorts were odd-looking, appearing to be plant-based but from this far away he couldn't discern what type they were. Yes, he was just staring at the plant-based clothes to figure out what they were, not because the person inside such strange clothes had very remarkable..... assets.

He was snapped out of his wandering thoughts as the being finally turned around. Now that he was looking up he took note of the wet hair atop their head which was either brown or blond when dry. The eyes that he saw were a pitch black that seemed to suck him in, just seeing them made a sudden shiver go down his spine. His heart skipped a beat, blood rushing to his head and making him dizzy. He was pretty sure that black eyes were not a good sign but then again why would he care of something so trivial as eye color- or lack thereof. The black-eyed person's- males? ( though he couldn't be sure if he was but he had a strong suspicion they were male.) eyes seemed to focus on him. Gladion's body locked up instinctively, heart running a mile a minute at the idea of being caught. Fear clutched him in it's cold and clammy grip, leaving him breathless, watching and waiting to see what he would do if he saw him. In the end, nothing happened, thankfully. The fish being, (fish man?) had shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the river walking deeper into the forest. He watched their figure go, trapped, unable to force himself to move until he couldn't see him anymore. Being so high on adrenaline Gladion fled the forbidden forest once the creature was out of sight having forgotten why he came into the forest in the first place. He would only later, once he was back in the castle, would remember he had come to the forest to practice more of the difficult spells. (Along with other spells that may or may not be illegal to learn) He was left scowling at the realization that he'd wasted time watching the creature like a fool and not practicing.

Days had passed since what Gladion would call, 'The Incident.' Something changed him but he was unsure of what it could be. He found at any part of his day his mind would wander back too it. Over and over again his mind would play out what happened leaving his face considerably warmer which in itself was odd. Did he have a fever? He didn't feel sick, just a bit light-headed sometimes and his stomach ached when he thought too much on the fish man. He played with his quill subconsciously, fingers petting the feather. He wondered and played the memory, musing to himself of the possibility of getting away with using his Mothers pensive once he came home for spring break. 

"Aether."

Snapping out of his thoughts he made eye contact Terence Higgs a senior Slytherin. Terence was watching him as if he was a magical spell gone wrong, an equal sort of fascination and wariness. Gladion stayed silent watching Terence expectingly, allowing him to say whatever it was he wanted. His mild annoyance at being interrupted must have played across his face as Terence only innocently pointed out, "you were about to start chewing on your quill. A nasty habit, I might add and one you shouldn't indulge in." Gladion reared back slightly looking down at the feather which was worryingly close to his face. He hadn't even noticed it's journey to his mouth, from just playing with it to almost biting down on the thing.

With those parting words, the 7th year let him be, which was in embarrassment as he was in the common room. Nothing was worst then being publically chastised in the common room of all places. He could tell there was another underlying conversation going on. For the life of him, he couldn't pick it up. It made him feel as if he was somehow losing his Slytherin touch and while he tried not to take house pride to heart (as really what would Hogwarts house matter in the real world anyway?) it still stung. Terence's words were a warning obviously as he wasn't a dunderhead, thank the stars. Professor Snape would have been greatly disappointed if he couldn't glean something as simple as that from those words. If so what was he warning him against? The creature? He couldn't have known that... No, It must have been something else. Maybe it was how he had been daydreaming more than not? Though he didn't think it was that bad.

He hadn't lost them that many points...

That he knew of...


End file.
